My one amazing love
by Emerald Raindrop
Summary: An imprintation story of me and Seth Clearwater. Really fluffy, full summary inside. R&R please. :D Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except 'Danie' because that's me… I'm pretty sure I own me. Right?**

**Summary: **

**This is my own interpretation of how I would love my life to be, Seth Clearwater imprinting on ****me****!! OMC!! *runs around in a circle, hit's a wall***

**- five minutes later - **

**Ow. Okay, back to the summary. **

**[Theme music]**

**A story of me and Seth, really fluffy - eventually - just give me a chance to work it up. It's confusing for poor little Seth. **

**Enjoy :D**

**My one amazing love.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Like you - Evanesence._

**Chapter 1  
****My POV**

As I sat in history class tapping my pencil on the desk counting the seconds until the bell would ring letting me escape from this boring torture. Just then a guy that I had never seen before walked into the classroom; he was tall, tanned, with sandy coloured hair. But mostly he was one thing: beautiful. He looked nervous and sort of awkward, like he really didn't want to be here, his eyes scanned the room - possibly looking for the teacher or a certain student - and they came to rest on me, as they did they widened and glazed over momentarily I imagine my expression was much the same as his. This boy, I still had no idea who he was, was the only one in the room now, everyone else was blanked from my vision. It seemed gravity no longer held me to the earth anymore, he did…

I stood up and everything came rushing back; the room, the others and the teacher. "Danie. What are you doing?" asked my teacher, Mr. Carey, looking at me like I had lost my mind. "I was sent to collect… Danie, from class. Sir." whispered the beautiful boy, his voice was smooth and even as he spoke, "Oh, um yes. Danie, you may be excused." Mr. Carey spoke whilst looking back at his computer screen, obviously not interested any more. I walked slowly around my chair to get my blazer and bag, then around my table to the door and to the boy.

We stood facing each other for a second then he opened the door and nodded, urging me forward, I stumbled out shaking a little. _Get a hold of yourself, Danie. _I thought. There was a small room outside the history class, I stopped and turned around to face the boy. "Who are you?" I asked, stupidly. "S-Seth Clearwater," he stammered, _Seth Clearwater _I though with an internal sigh. "What's happening?" I asked, _Gosh Danie! You are so stupid… _He sighed then said, "I'm a werewolf - well, shape shifter - and this thing called imprinting happens and I think it just happened… we need to go somewhere. Come on."

I stared at him, wide eyed, for a second then opened the door and started walking. He strolled ahead of me easily in a pace that had me running to keep up, "Seth - gasp - where are we - gasp - going?" I said using the little breath that was in me from the exertion of running, I wasn't overweight or unhealthy just not very active. What with my skinny figure, minimum strength and detestation of all things sporty. But Seth's legs were really long so it was no wonder he walked about three feet with every step.

"I'm getting us on a plane to Seattle, then we're driving to Forks and on to La Push." he said in a frustrated voice, as if there was more he wanted to say or something he wanted to do. We walked up to an old, grey pickup truck and he pulled open the passenger seat door for me, I stepped up onto the metal ledge and fell into the car, Seth slammed the door closed. As he walked around the front of the car I took three shaky deep breaths, to steady myself. I finished my little ritual just as he opened the door, slid in and started up the car with a deafening roar.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Today I met a really pretty guy called Seth 3 and thanks to my friend, I was teamed up with him! :D SCORE!)**

_t's High Tide Baby - The Blackout (acoustic)_

**Ch2 My POV**

We sat in silence in the car, my mind still sifting through the unbelievable details Seth had told me; how was I supposed to believe that this man next to me was a mythical creature that I had only ever seen in movies or read about?It was totally irrational, not to mention impossible! And then he'd mentioned something about 'imprinting'...? Talking about a bound that we shared... I didn't even know the guy, what was he thinking?

Silence fell over us as we continued to the airport, then it occurred to me: I was in a car, on my way to America with a complete and utter stranger O.O . I looked at him suddenly and found him staring at me. We were consumed in each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment until I realised that he wasn't watching the road.

I glanced, panicked, out the windshield, but he seemed to be driving perfectly. I looked back at him, I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off,

"You need to understand something; and you need to believe every word I tell you. Every word." He spoke the words with an urgency I couldn't deny. His hands were clenched on the wheel so tightly they had gone white. He looked angry and I briefly considered jumping out of the car.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he said in an amused voice as he locked all the doors with a smirk.

I stared at him with fear pulsing through my body like an electric current.

**(A/N: short chapter - sorrys! I've been busy with my other fic; "Hugging a hurricane". Review if you love me!)**

**(p.s: also - if you love me - you could read "Hugging a hurricane"… ^^ everyone gets a hug and a glass of milk if they review it too!)**


End file.
